Instant Messaging Loliver Twoshot?
by LoveInked
Summary: A conversation between Lilly and Oliver. Loliver. Cute!
1. Jelousy

Instant Messaging

Instant Messaging

**AN: I do not own HM. Sigh**** Rated T for a tad bit of bad words. **

Lilly's POV:

Okay, here I am. Lillian Anne Truscott at your service. I can't believe I am talking to myself, Gosh, I _am_ going insane. Seriously though, you can't blame me. I may seem totally psyched and happy on the outside but on the inside I am slowly dying. You see, I am in love with my best friend. I heard that gasp! Yes, I know it's crazy but I've been friends with **him** since Pre-k. What's his name? Oh, it's Oliver Oken.

What the heck? Another gasp? I know he's the geekiest stupidest weenie ever to exist but he's just so cute. And funny. And hot. And funny. And totally easy to bully. Okay, I am digressing. But get my drift? I just don't know how to tell him. My other bestest friend Miley says I should tell him. Usually, I would agree. I mean, I've dated before. But Oliver's my like best ever _guy friend_ and I don't want to make our friendship all awkward if he doesn't feel the same way. Oh wait, I'm getting an IM. Talk to you later. Crap, I am going mad.

**SmokinOken: Hey Lill-ay!**

Darn, it's Oliver. Act normal, act normal.

**SkaterLil: Hey Donut, wassup?**

**SmokinOken: Nth. Just wanted to talk to you. I met the ONE.**

Damn. Another girl stole his heart.

**SkaterLil: Okays… Name? **

**SmokinOken:**** Becca Weller.**

**SkaterLil: Huh? Ollie, I thought you got over her. **

Becca Weller, the hottie from Humanities. Oliver went out with her two years ago. Due to a little Hannah Montana miscommunication, they broke up. I am so angry at her. How DARE she break his heart! I had to counsel Ollie for _days_ after that. Sheesh.

**SmokinOken: Umm Lils? You**** still there?**

**SkaterLil: Sorry, blanked out for a while.**

**SmokinOken: You know the day where you and I had another row?**

**SkaterLil: Which row? Over the shoes or over the log cake?**

**SmokinOken: Log cake.**

**SkaterLil: Okay…**

**SmokinOken:**** Anyway, I was hanging around the bleachers, feeling crappish.**

**SkaterLil: You wimp Ollie. **

**SmokinOken: Stop insulting me you twerp. **

**SkaterLil: Okay, so continue anyway.**

**SmokinOken: I saw Becca again. And she looked so so hot.**

**SkaterLil: Just because a girl wears a **_**really**_** short skirt you can't fall for her. **

Oliver's POV:

I was talking to the hottest girl ever, the **ONE **for me. I was talking about yet another hot girl, just to make her jealous. Yes, I'm talking about Lilly. I know Lilly and I have been best friends since forever, but lately, I like her. Like her like her. Don't get me wrong, Smokin' Oken is never scared to tell a girl he likes her, but this is Lilly. Lilly Truscott, Lilly. Skater girl, Lilly. My best friend, Lilly.

**SkaterLil: Hello? Ollie?**

**SmokinOken: Sorry. My turn to daydream.**

**SkaterLil: You airhead. **

**SmokinOken: You day dream too!**

**SkaterLil: Idiot. **

**SmokinOken: Anyway, I like Becca again.**

**SkaterLil: Don't be an idiot! **

Lily's POV:

I don't know whether Oliver was trying to make me jealous or not, but it was definitely working. I was so so jealous.


	2. Update!

A/N: Hey for those of you who were wondering whether I've died, I'm just dropping a note here to say I'll be updating SOON

**A/N: Hey for those of you who were wondering whether I've died, I'm just dropping a note here to say I'll be updating SOON. Okays? I swear I was stupefied when I got so many reviews. I am truly happy. Thankies. **


	3. I love you Oliver Oken

A/N: Still don't own anything

**A/N: Still don't own anything! **

**A little reminder of Chapter 1: **

**(SmokinOken: Anyway, I like Becca again.**

**SkaterLil: Don't be an idiot! **

**Lilly's POV:**

**I don't know whether Oliver was trying to make me jealous or not, but it was definitely working. I was so so jealous.)**

Lilly's POV:

Why was he torturing me? Why? Haven't I suffered enough? You see, I just broke up with my ex, Lucas. Doesn't Oliver know that I've suffered enough boy trouble? Argh! Oh wait… He doesn't know I love him…

**SkaterLil: Hey Ollie?**

**SmokinOken: Yes, Miss Truscott?**

**SkaterLil: I… **

**--Miles123 has entered the chat room--**

Oh damn. Miley. Miley! Miley what are you doing? I can't have you here while I tell Oliver I like him!

**Miles123: Hey ya'll! What's up?**

**SmokinOken: Hey miles.**

**Miles123: So, what are you two doing? Flirting again?**

**SkaterLil: Miley Ray Stewart, we so DO NOT flirt.**

**Miles123: Haha, I'll just leave you two lovebirds in peace then…**

**--Miles123 has left the chat room--**

**SmokinOken: Lol, Miley is real weird sometimes huh.**

**SkaterLil: Yah. **

This is your chance, Lilly Truscott**… **Just say it!

**SkaterLil: I love you Oliver Oken! **

Oh my gosh. I said it!

**SmokinOken: I love you too. **

**SkaterLil: kisses you on the cheek**

Oliver's POV:

Oh my hell. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me. My life is perfect.

**A/N: It's over yeah! Hope you liked it! If I get 15 reviews another story for you people!**


End file.
